Sisterly Love
by MimiK
Summary: EAST Alliance, One Shots about Edith and Sybil, series 3, AU
1. Question Time

**Sisterly love**

Question Time

„And?" Sybil looked at her sister. "How does it feel?"

Edith blushed. Obviously her younger sibling wanted to know how it feels to be married woman. Four weeks ago she and Anthony had been bound by their vows in front of the altar and later at night they had been bound to each other by their very own vows. This wasn't something Edith wanted to share with anyone, not even with her younger sister.

However, being visited by Sybil was much more relaxing than the visits by her mother and her granny respectively the duty call by her always superior acting sister Mary. Edith had always loved Sybil most in the family. Even as toddler the younger one had never been unkind to anyone. If a human being was able to be the incarnation of benevolence and gentleness, it would be Sybil.

"It feels good," Edith finally said, not knowing what to add, when she caught Sybil's look of expectancy.

At long last she added: "Anthony tries to involve me in many matters of the household and the estate. He wanted me to take part of his daily life as much as possible… I love that."

Sybil saw her sister's shy smile and answered it. Of course, Edith's words didn't match her question exactly, but obviously Edith felt very well and happy. Releasing this, Sybil decided to release her sister from uncomforting questions. She diverted their conversation.

"This is a nice room," she admitted.

Edith looked around in the drawing room. "Yes, it is," she agreed. "Anthony told me that I could change everything at Locksley, but actually I don't want to. Not now. "

"But it can be very funny," Sybil replied. "I remember Tom and me arguing about the furniture of our flat. Even the wall colour was disputable. I can't think what will happen, when we'll try to come to conclusion about our baby's name."

Both laughed.

"Is it wrong to be happy?" Edith suddenly asked. "I mean to be happy all alone with Anthony, hiding here at Locksley, not really wanting to leave or to see anyone else at all?"

Sybil patted her sister's hand. "Nothing is wrong with this, darling. Of course, you will have to leave your house for calls or parties or trips one day or the other, but it isn't necessary now. Stay at home, stay with him as long as you wish."


	2. Safe Haven

Safe Haven

"I'm so glad, you're safe." Edith hugged her sister. "Sybil, Sybil, what had happened to you?"

The younger woman smiled. She still felt a bit knocked-up, but she had finally arrived at Downton Abbey and she was reunited with Tom. "Everything is fine. Thank you, darling," she said. "The last days were a bit stressful, but not as dangerous as Papa might think. I was taken care of by Tom's friends, by our friends."

"And the tempest at Downton?" Edith asked. She could imagine, what had happened to the poor Tom, when he arrived at her parent's home without his pregnant wife. Locksley was not only her home, but a hiding place for such events. A safe haven.

"You can come here as often as you and Tom like," Edith told Sybil.

"You mean to hide from Papa's biblical range." Sybil laughed. "I can stand it and as long as I got Tom at my side I'll abide every storm."

"He's your safe haven," Edith voiced her thoughts.

Sybil nodded. "Yes, he is – every day more."


	3. Support

Support

"Oh, Edith, she is so wonderful." Sybil wasn't able to avert her gaze from her baby niece. "And she's definitely got her father's eyes."

Edith sighed. "Yes, surely she is beautiful. That's what Anthony said, too."

Wary of her sister's tone Sybil turned around. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Nothing." Edith turned around, facing the wall on the other side of the bed.

"Don't lie to me," her sister demanded. Resolutely Sybil said down at the edge of the bed. "What is wrong?"

Edith sobbed. "She is wonderful, yes, and beautiful as well as Anthony's similitude, but…" More sobs filled the room. "But she is a girl."

Sybil wagged her head. "Yes, she is a girl. What is wrong with that?"

"I… I…" Edith turned back to face Sybil. "I so wanted a boy, an heir… for Anthony."

It took a moment until Sybil was able to ban the shock from her face. Finally she took Edith's hands in hers.

"Do you really think that Anthony cares about the baby's gender?! Don't you think that he is happy that you and the girl are well?!" Sybil tried to sound gently, but her feelings cut their way anyhow. "After all the things, which happened regarding the heritage of Downton, do you still believe that it should be important, if your child is a boy or girl?!"

Edith looked at her sister, not sure what to say. So, she remained silent.

In this moment Sybil realised how pale Edith's face was. "Are you not well, darling?" she asked.

"I feel only a bit low, I think," Edith answered. "I'm tired."

"Then try to find some sleep," Sybil suggested. She remembered very well how exhausting the birth of her own little daughter had been.

"You won't go away, will you?" Edith begged.

"No, darling, I'll stay here to support you as long as you wish."


End file.
